AnySeries: Anymotion
by doomedpassion
Summary: part 3 of AnySeries partnershipping, puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping,tendershipping, SetoxJou, YamixYugi,YYxY, AtemuxYugi, MarikuxMalik, YMxM, BakuraxRyou, BxR, YBxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey y'all, it's doomedpassion,

I just want to say thank you to you for reading my ff stuff. I would like to thank myself, the original mangaka, writer (s) and producer (s) for the materials (characters, setting and plot) to work with. This is for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my fans. I'd like to say thank you to all of you again.

Byebye doompassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's hot," whined Mara. She unbuttoned her huge button-down shirt. She hadn't changed into the clothes that she would have been wearing to perform. At that time, she was sure that she would have time to change, after she lost a little of herself in the alcohol, dance and beat of the music. "Rikku…" Her hand was on his leg.

He stared determinedly out the black-tinted window. He didn't want to, well to put it bluntly have sex with the intoxicated girl. It wasn't because they were in one of the bumpy stages of their relationship or that he didn't want her to hate him even more, the next day, but he was a man of his word. He had promised to protect her and to never take advantage of her. Right now, she was tempting him. He knew that the others were watching him. There was pity in their eyes. They knew how hard it was for him to stop himself, when Mara was so willing. He turned and glared at Pharaoh Atemu, who instantly glared back at him, the pity draining away from his eyes.

"It's your entire royal anus's fault!" hissed Mariku.

"Tch," said Atemu.

"Ass," muttered Mariku.

"Rikkuuuuuuuu" whined Mara. She was pressing her whole body against him. He groaned.

"Hai, hai. It's not your fault. Now, will you **please** help me take care of her?" He could feel a pain forming at the bridge of his nose. He rubbed it. "I can't handle it." He was glad that they were now at the Kaiba penthouse. He got out of the limo. He carried Mara out of the car, slung over his shoulder. He didn't want her touching him in anyway that would make him lose control, though he did feel a little bad for slinging her like that. He pressed the elevator button impatiently. She twisted in his grip. She slipped free. She landed as gracefully as she could in front of him. She was now leaning into his chest.

"Don't be such a Meany," pouted Mara.

He didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. _Forgive me._ He thought he was about to give into his temptations. When a voice sounded behind him, "Ahem, I thought you didn't want to take advantage of her."

"Ass," muttered Mariku.

"What! Were you really thinking about doing it?! She'd hate you from tomorrow till forever," said Atemu. "You should thank me."

Doomedpassion: if you didn't get it, Atemu was the one who stopped Mariku, when he though he was going to give in.


	3. Chapter 3

Doomedpassion: I think that's about as close to sex I can get

Doomedpassion: I think that's about as close to sex I can get. There will be more of that…

Chapter 2

Mariku didn't let go of Mara, until the elevator came. He pushed her inside and allowed the others to pile in before he did. He sighed. He looked over to her. She seemed lost and lonely in the corner. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had just done. It was incredibly selfish. He hadn't taken into account her feelings of the moment. He could at least have been next to her, not hiding in the corner of the elevator as far away from her as possible. He groaned. He knew it. She would kill him either way, tomorrow. She would call him a coward for not taking her or she would call him a liar for not keeping to his word. He decided it was better to be called a coward. He would explain it to her tomorrow. Besides, it would be easier for her to forgive him if he didn't betray her trust, another time; after all he was going to explain it to her. She would also be glad that he had taken her feelings into account.

Ding. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He got out and waited for the others to leave. The girl stood where she was, as if waiting for him. He held out his hand for her. She shook her head and stayed standing in the elevator. He walked inside. The doors to the elevator closed. The lights flickered and went out. He could feel it. It was Shadow magic. He was going to kill Atemu, Bakura and Seto (let's pretend that he managed to master the Shadow magic in the present that he had used when he was a Priest in Ancient Egypt) later.

"Rikku, I'm scared," said Mara. Her voice was low and breathy. She was panicking. The dark reminded her of the gang that was long gone and her father's murder.

He didn't answer her. He was furious, but not with her. She could feel his anger and she was even more scared.

"Rikku?" Mara's voice trembling, her fear was building.

"Huh?" He was snapped out of his murderous thoughts. His aura lost its murderous intent. "Stay where you are. I'm coming."

"H-hai. You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why should I be?"

"Ano…because…what happened this morning and a few minutes ago…"

"It's okay. I was worried that you'd hate me forever, if I…"

"Oh…"

He wrapped his arms around her. "There, is that better?"

"H-hai." She blushed, knowing that Mariku wouldn't see, but he sensed it anyway.

10 minutes passed. The elevator doors opened. The light in the corridor was blinding. They knocked on the door to the Kaiba unit. The door opened.

"See? I told you that the elevator doors would open when they finally made up," said Atmeu. "You should thank me." He said to the couple."

"Ass," muttered Mariku. Mara just giggled.

"Rikku, I'm sleepy." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Ow." A headache was blooming fast.

"Here." Kaiba Seto handed her some headache pills and a glass of water.

Mariku snatched the pills and the glass of water and gave it to his beloved. When she had taken the pills, Mariku swept the girl off her feet and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. After he gently laid her on the bed, he threw her pajamas at her. "Here." He grabbed his own and went into the bathroom. Mara smiled. He was true to his word. He wasn't going to take advantage of her. When he came out, she got off the bed and kissed him full on the lips. "Thanks," she whispered. It wasn't a kiss of passion. It was a chaste kiss. He deepened the kiss. She pulled away, before the fire of passion could take them.

"I'm not ready yet," said Mara.

"Oh, but you were when you were drunk," teased Mariku.

She hit him playfully. "Perv."

"Yep, that's me. Hey I have a name!" He mock pouted.

She giggled, but stopped when she looked at the time. "Night." She turned off the light with the remote control.

"Night, babe," said Mariku in response. They both climbed into bed. She snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her, wondering if it was the fourth time he had done it that night. If this was the fourth time, then in the elevator, it had been the third time, which proves that three was a magic number.

Doomedpassion: haha…couldn't help the fluff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Sunday. Knowing that they had a promise to fulfill, Best of Angelus began to practice the moment they had woken up. They decided to let their boyfriends sleep. . They went to the room that they had allotted for practicing. The floor was wooden and there were mirrors on the walls, with a complete stereo system. They were dancing, when Kaiba Seto and others came in.

"Ra, can you turn on the music any louder," said Bakura rubbing his eyes.

"Gomen nasai," cried Rei bowing all the way down.

Everyone stared. But then again, it wasn't supposed to be a surprise that she boy that low for him, judging from the way she usually acted. Just then, another song started, interrupting the awkward moment. Mara snapped her head away and started to dance, thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to seduce her boyfriend. She was following Lee Hyori's dance moves. Her moves were right on tempo and her body was lithe, making her movements more graceful than Hyori's. She was having no trouble dancing and singing at the same time.

_Gumanhae nunuro nal majinun nukim_

_Josimhae imi non X-rate baby_

_Otokhae akabuto ubsu shilin nunbich_

_Pogihae imi non Fast Rabbit Baby_

_(Watch) anybody (Sing) any rhythm (Show) any people_

_(Call) any number (Come) any sexy (swi)... animotion _

_Come into my member_

_Please come into me_

_Niga negeh onun Motion_

_Wasuh norur boyeo_

_Please show it to me_

_Niga narur dannyeom mothageh _

_Yeopul bwa nowa gathi nal bonun gu Boy_

_Junhaejwo jinan nal giokhani?_

_Malhaejwo gudaeui nan jigum gwadalla_

_Jikyobwa imi nan Sweet Pink_

_Lady (S) Syodoyehsuh (B) back ul ssulreo) (H) hip ul dalla_

_(Lip) nae ibsurur (Neck) naui moksun (swi)... ani__motion_

_Come into my member_

_Please come into me_

_Niga negeh onun Motion_

_Wasuh norur boyeo_

_Please show it to me_

_Niga narur dannyeom mothageh_

Having heard the song more than once, Mariku knew that Mun Eric's rap part was next. Instinctively he dived into the part and rapped, coming behind her, grinding straight into her.

_I see you lookin' at me_

_I'm lookin' at you_

_This girl'__s name Annie, just call me Eric_

_I'm nice with it  
Black sui__t is tight fitted_

_O__h gwigayeh soksakyeo na unmilhi_

_Step one Jakobui jungsuk_

_Step two, step three for sure_

_And I'm so__ damn hot, they call me vampire_

_Action instead of talking a lie_

…

"Oh my god!" cried Rei. "That is SO hot!" She and the other girls were blushing. "You should really do this routine, tonight at the club!"

Mariku groaned. He had not been asking for this. He did not want to be the main attraction to their show, not that they said he was.

"Rikku, please," cried Mara. Her eyes watered and grew large.

"Ra damn it! Ugh," said Mariku.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Bakura.

"Stop laughing, o great king of thieves or should I say o great king of hypocrites," said Mariku.

"Stop talking shit," said Atemu.

"You're the one talking shit! We all know that your girlfriend has got you whipped. **What**! You weren't **aware** of it?"

"Shutupshutup!" cried Kaiba Seto.

"Wow, what's gotten into him?" asked Atemu, sweatdropping.

Doomepassion: yeah summer like me…o.0. I wasn't born in the summer…yeah…by the way really like Red Sun by SMTown


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Glancing around the club was a boy band, by the name of THSK. They had been told that BoA's girls were cute, plus, their respective managers from SMEntertainment and KCEntertainment wanted them to perform together. Yet, they had no program and the girls did not know this was to happen that very night, until…

"I just got an email from my brothers," said Kaiba Seto. "It seems really last minute. SME and my brothers have reached an agreement. They want you and THSK to perform to night at the Dragon and Phoenix."

"WHAT!! Damn them," snapped Kisara. "we can't do this without knowing the songs we will perform and that kind of shit."

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Rei.

"I don't know, but judging from the call that I just received from Kaname, they are already at the club," said Yuki.

"Ugh. Do we really have to do this?" asked Mara.

"Regardless, I'm gonna go check on them. You want to come?" said Yuki.

"Sure," said Kisara. "I mean, I was supposed to be the spokeswoman right?"

Doomedpassion: well that's all for chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was drumming his fingers on the table. Three of his band-mates were playing cards, the fourth, was staring at the ceiling. Some would even say that he was sleeping with his eyes open because he was leaning back on the back of his chair. They were sitting at the same table, in the middle of the club. There weren't many customers. It was too early. He wondered when the girls would get there. He sighed. He and his band were called he all of a sudden. They took the plane yesterday morning. He wasn't sure if they could handle performing right after a plane trip. Luckily, they had a few hours to rest properly, but then again, they also had to practice their routines. He groaned. Jung Yunho was having the hardest time, trying to fall asleep. While, Park Yoochun was sleeping with his eyes open, then he turned to look at Yunho and grinned.

"Can't sleep? Don't worry, I can't either," said Yoochun, or Yunho so fondly dubbed him, Minnie Mouse, even though his stage name was Micky.

Yoochun got up from his chair and walked over to the bench, which Yunho was sitting on. He sat down next to him and laid his head on Yunho's shoulder. Yes, they were lovers. Here, they didn't have to hide, but back in Korea they did. Afterall, the cameras weren't here yet. They would come tonight, to film them with Best of Angelus, not Kwon BoA.

"Better?" asked Yoochun, smiling mischievously. "I find it better." He drifted off to sleep. Yunho followed after.

"Wake up," hissed Changmin. "The girls are here." He had come in first place in the game, with his boyfriend and band-mate, Kim Junsu coming in second.

Doomedpassion: ah the suspense…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They arrived at the club. They had left their boyfriends back at the apartment and took a cab. They walked inside. They saw the boy band.

"Long time, no see," said Yuki.

"Didn't expect to see **you** this way," said Mara smirking. "Don't worry about it. We won't tell."

"Oh okay. We don't mind being sold out or anything," said Yunho sarcastically.

"Nada problemo," said Kisara smirking.

"Stop being retards," cried Rei. "Weren't we supposed to discuss the program and all that other crap?!"

"Oh yeah," said Yoochun removing himself from his boyfriend's arms.

The girls giggled at the sight of them, trying to get back in order.

"Alright, so um what are going to do?" said Yunho.

"Well, sing your best songs. It doesn't matter which language. Canada, especially Toronto and Vancouver are pretty multicultural. Your fans will understand what you're singing about," said Kisara. "Besides, aren't you the band leader?"

"Yes," Yunho choked out, embarrassed. His ego was bruised by a girl 5 years younger than himself. Such as the way the male brain works.

"By the way, are you guys gonna sing solos?" said Yuki.

"Of course," said Jaejoong. "We're all prepared, or at least some of us are." He looked at his band mates, and then glared at Changmin.

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm the youngest!" cried Changmin.

They pulled their lists out and compiled them.

All Rise

Any Motion

No. 1 (Korean and Japanese)

Aggressive

Lose Your Mind

MOTO

…

The list goes on. When they finished compiling their list, each of the girls had two solos and the guys had two each. They were pretty much satisfied until…

"Ew, go get a room will you!" Their eyes were averted from the couple who was currently making out.

"Anyways, we have to go. Bye. Just don't do that when people come, your reps will be ruined," said Mara smirking.

The other girls just laughed and walked out the doors of the club. "Bye Kaname-chan. Bye Akuryu-kun."

They walked quickly, got on a bus and got back to the apartment.

"Hey, guys, we're home," called Rei.

"How did it go?" asked Atemu.

"It was fine," said Yuki, "but, those guys were idiots." The girls shared a secret smile.

"What's the secret?" said Bakura. There was a possessive glint in his eyes.

"Oh, um…you see, the boys were…well, it's their secret, really…" said Rei.

"Look, we swore we wouldn't tell anyone," said Mara. "If we tell anyone, their rep. will be at risk, if we tell other people."

"You don't trust us," said Mariku. "I'm sad." He wrapped his arms around Mara.

"You're the type of people that would use information like that to your advantage," Kisara pointed out.

"You're right. Maybe its better that we drop this," said Kaiba. "Since it is a boy band we are dealing with, I can already guess their secret and it would be better if we didn't discuss this."

"You already know?! Damn, what kind of mind reading technology did you use, Mr. CEO, who is also my boyfriend," said Kisara.

"I didn't use any technology. Okay, maybe I placed a bug on you, to see if you would do anything inappropriate with the members of the boy band. You didn't, so I'm glad. Anyways, after hearing the conversation, I know their secret." He turned and saw Bakura and Mariku edging towards his laptop. "Don't even think about it. It's protected."

The two touched the key pad and got electrocuted. "I told you it was protected. Even if you got passed that, the audio file has been wiped from the CPU memory."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Upon arriving at the club, they recounted for the boys the events that had occurred at their apartment. THSK's boys paled.

What if Kaiba Seto sent the file to his step-brother, who in turn sent it to their manager? That was the only thought that passed through their heads. They were scared of the consequences that would come if the public knew.

"Interesting piece of information," said Kaiba Seto. Everyone knew what he could do with just even the slightest bit of information. They thought that there was no way for them to be safe, but the girls had guaranteed their safety. They decided to place their trust on the girls.


End file.
